All-Nighter
by PenPerfect
Summary: Cuphead can't sleep, so he sneaks out with Hilda Berg to have some fun in space!


Another day has ended at Inkwell Isle. As much the magical little island was full of energy and life during the day, it seemed that the magic was able to form a quiet and tranquil place of slumber. But it is not as peaceful in the city as it is in the Inkwell Woods.

Fireflies flickered on and off, cricket chirped lightly and owls hooted as they flew from tree to tree. It seemed to be a perfect orchestra to lull residents to sleep… except for Cuphead.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" he hollered, while charging at his brother with his weapon in hand. Mugman ran up towards Cuphead, hitting him with his pillow as feathers started flying around. The two continued to battle as the duo start jumping on their beds.

Meanwhile, downstairs laid their guardian Elder Kettle, whistling as he snoozed. He was then woken up by a sudden crash and in a state of panic. "What the devil was that?" he sped walked up the stairs with his cane in hand. What he was greeted with was a bedroom full of feathers and a pillow to the face!

"Cuphead, Mugman! You boys nearly shook the house down!" The elder one bellowed as he was bonking his boys on the head with cane as steam was emerging from his spout. "Now you two get yourselves into bed this instant!"

"Why? I'm not even tired yet," Cuphead whined as Mugman was tucking himself in.

"Young healthy boys like yourselves should not be staying awake at such late hours," Elder Kettle warned as he tucked in Cuphead. "Now I don't want to hear a peep out of either one of you or see a feather floating around, understand?"

The two nodded as their guardian turned off the lights and blew out his candle. "Good night, boys."

Cuphead scrunched his eyes closed while tossing and turning, but it made him feel more restless. _"I'm tired of being treated like I'm still little! All the things I could do at this time of night!"_

Then an idea sprung; he gathered a bunch of pillows to form a body beneath his blankets. He quietly dressed himself up, grabbed his shoes, headed up to the window and jumped out.

He then made to the neck of the forest. His eyes widened by how dark and spooky the woods were. "Gee, it's darker here than I thought," he gulped as took his first steps. He traveled on while the wind howled, owl hooted and crickets chirped. _If only Mugman were here!_

He and Mugs have heard stories about ones who traveled the woods alone and either never return or getting hurt or captured. Cuphead whistled to himself to lighten the mood but his fears were started to take effect.

A bellowing cry startled Cuphead and had him bolting to the woods. He turned around to see a figure charging right towards him; it appeared to have horns or tusks with a pair of glowing eyes. It gave out a loud roar as it picking up speed. Cuphead spotted a light nearby the end of the woods, but tripped on a branch. "No, stay back! Please don't hurt me! P-please!" Cuphead whined.

The bull then started laughing as it disappeared into thin air; Cuphead knew he heard type of laugh before. It was none other than the Inkwell's weather-woman and astronomer, Hilda Berg. "Please, don't hurt me! Please! Help!" she chortled out loud, mimicking the petrified cup. "Oh, that joke always gets me!"

"Say, what brings you up at this hour?"

"Oh, I'm heading out for the night up in space. It's my personal playground."

"Can I come along?"

"You sure, Cuppy? It's a bumpy ride up there"

"I sure am!" Cuphead announced as he climbed aboard Hilda's shoulders before she was set to blast off, she offered him a space helmet.

"Hang on! You'll need this. Now, you can hang on! Yee-Haw!"

She bolted up into the sky until the reached above the atmosphere. When Cuphead released himself, he found himself floating around uncontrollably.

Hilda was right, space was an intergalactic playground! The two ran laps around Saturn's rings, rode around an asteroid belt, and played hide and seek on Jupiter. "Oh boy if only Mugs was up here right now…" Cuphead thought to himself.

"Don't know 'bout you but I'm parched. Let's head down to the Milky Way! Last one there's a slow-poke!"

The two found themselves at the diner "The Milky Way".

"Hey! Waiter! I'll take the usual and whatever this mug wants!"

"Um…I'll take a glass of warm milk."

"You sure, kid? People end fallin' asleep drinking that."

"I'm sure," Cuphead said. He actually was craving some warm milk, which Elder Kettle would usually serve him and Mugman before bed.

"What's the matter?"

"I guess I'm just feeling homesick, that's all. Elder Kettle used to serve me and Mugs warm milk every night."

"I can offer you a lift home if ya want."

"Golly, thanks Hild—" Cuphead accidently bumped into a Martian with a plate of cookies and milk, that spilt all over the floor.

The Martian then started crying and throwing a fit; "Hey, there fella, there's no use crying over spilled milk!"

"Uh-oh! Run!" Hilda shouted as the Martian showed out a laser gun in front of Cuphead. He was dragged out by Hilda and floated towards Earth. "Don't worry I can handle it."

Hilda then dragged a bottle and handed to the baby Martian. Cuphead meanwhile, was falling at super speed as gravity was dragging him down. Screaming loudly as Hilda raced down to catch him before he reached the ground. "Thanks Hilda!"

"Not a problem!" she bolted back into the sky as Cuphead climbed through the window and crawled into the covers of his bed. That sense of comfort was soon gone once their alarm clock went off, which awoken Mugman.

"Rise and Shine, Cuphead! Wake up!" he cheerfully announced, shaking his brother. "Cuphead?"

Mugman pulled the blanket to reveal an exhausted Cuphead sprawled in his bed, snoring loudly.


End file.
